


Carry Your Heart on Your Shoulders Like Atlas for It Weighs More Than The World [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Lola - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Super Soldier Serum worked perfectly on Steve granting him power and health and near invincibility but it did nothing to change his frail-looking five-foot-nothing physical appearance. Captain America the big buff Star Spangled Man.</p><p>    Thanks to his Papa Dum Dum's stories photos and news reels, Phil Coulson has quietly loved Steve his whole life. As for his epic Captain America memorabilia collection? Well, everyone needs a hobby.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Your Heart on Your Shoulders Like Atlas for It Weighs More Than The World [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry Your Heart on Your Shoulders Like Atlas for It Weighs More Than The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383733) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 



> Reader's notes:  
> The summery and tags listed on the podfic differ from the written story because i recorded it before the story was posted.

**Title:**

## Carry Your Heart on Your Shoulders Like Atlas for It Weighs More Than The World

**Fandom** :Avengers/SHIELD/Captain America

**Author** :

###  [dancinbutterfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: Steve/Phil**

**Rating: Mature**

**Length: 22:03**

 

The original work can be found[ Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1383733)

Right click to [Download ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Dancingbutterfly/Carry%20your%20heart%20on%20your%20shoulders.mp3)

Or check out the google link [Here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZMHZvT3FSVnJpak0/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
